Minccino
|name = Minccino |jname = (チラーミィ Chillarmy) |image = Chiraamii.png |ndex = 572 |evofrom = None |evointo = Cinccino |gen = Generation V |pronun = Min-chee-noe |hp = 55 |atk = 50 |def = 40 |satk = 40 |sdef = 40 |spd = 75 |total = 300 |species = Chinchilla Pokémon |type = |height = 0.41 m |weight = 5.8 kg |ability = Cute Charm Technician Skill Link (Dream World) |color = White |gender = 25% ♂/75% ♀ }} Minccino (Japanese: チラーミィ Chillarmy) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It appears in Pokémon Black and White. Minccino's classification is a Chinchilla Pokémon. It has two previously introduced abilities, Cute Charm and Technician. It can learn the moves Swift, Wake-Up Slap and two new moves Tail Slap, which attacks several times consecutively and After You which makes the target of the attack go first. Biology Professor Juniper of the Unova region is known to have a Minccino in Pokémon Black and White. Minccino is revealed to be one of the standard Pokémon in the game. Appearance Minccino is a white Pokémon, with a body similar to that of a chinchilla. Its tail is also very similar to a chinchilla's in that it is bushy and long. It has small pink paw pads on the undersides of it's forepaws and feet. It also has a tuft of hair on its head and neck. It is also small like a chinchilla. Evolution Minccino evolves into Cinccino with the use of a Shiny Stone. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 5, Route 9, Route 16, Cold Storage |bwrarity=Common }} Pokédex Entries | name=Minccino| black=They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean.| white=These Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Minccino }} Gallery File:Chiraamii_battle.png|Tepig battling Minccino. File:Araragi.png|Professor Juniper with her Minccino. Trivia *Minccino is the Pokémon released from Professor Juniper's Poké Ball in the introduction just as other Pokémon games have done. *This Pokémon was revealed along with six other Pokémon in July's issue of CoroCoro on June 11, 2010. *Minccino's Japanese name, Chillarmy, is derived from Chinchilla and charm. *Minccino is the first Chinchilla Pokémon. *The official Romanization for this Pokémon is Chillarmy. Its English name is Minccino. The literal name is Chiramii. *When spoken phonetically, Minccino is almost the same as "Missingno," a well known glitch "Pokémon" from the original games. The first time Miccino is encountered, namely when Professor Juniper is showing the Player Character how to catch Pokémon, is also a reference to Missingno, as part of the process to encounter it was to talk to the man in the original games who taught the Player Character how to catch Pokémon. *In Pokémon: Black and White 2 Prof. Juniper evolved her Minccino to a Cinccino shown in the introduction scene. Category:Small Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line